On the Lamb
by lorry11109915
Summary: Cartman's been banished. He's tricked Lorry into going with him. Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters don't want to see her go. Gingers are after them all. Seems like the perfect recipe for a wacky love adventure!
1. Chapter 1

On the Lamb

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. If I did, my OC Lorry and DeBuis would exist. **

**Note: This story was inspired in part by SPHonestyIsSuchALonelyWord by hot-choc on deviantart.**

* * *

_ Lorry woke up to the weight of someone on top of her. She assumed it was her 13-year-old brother, DeBuis. He had a habit of needing to hug someone while he was sleeping. But, this person wasn't hugging her the way DeBuis would. It was someone else. She looked in front of her face to see Eric Cartman, the one person she would lie for, lying on top of her. "Cartman, get off!" she screamed, but Eric covered her mouth. "Please, Lorry. I need your help." He begged. Wait… Cartman, the Eric Cartman was… begging? "What'd you do this time, Cartie? Are you getting banished?" she asked. Cartman shook his head and smirked. "No, we are." He said. Lorry raised an eyebrow at him. "Why am I getting banished? I didn't do anything wrong." She said. Cartman held his body closer to hers. 'This should work' he thought. "Because, we're partners in crime, Lorry. If I go down… I want you to be with me. I'm in love with you, ya know…" he whispered in her ear. Lorry turned a deep red and shifted uncomfortably underneath Cartman's body. He wasn't really in love with her… was he? "So, will you help me?" he asked. She nodded, and then looked him straight in the eyes. "Only if DeBuis can come with us. I'm not leaving him by himself." She said. Cartman scowled, but agreed. He crawled out of the window, back to his house, and settled in for 15 minutes of good sleep._

Everyone had gathered in the town square, glaring at Cartman, but looking at Lorry and DeBuis with sorrow and compassion. The mayor stepped onto the podium, and pulled out a scroll. "Eric Cartman, Lorry and DeBuis Jarvine, you have been banished on the charges of the murder and cooking of Mr. Jack Tenorman and his wife, Mrs. Tenorman." She continued, but the three exiles tuned her out. "Where we going, Lorry?" DeBuis asked sleepily. It was 5 am. "Well, DeBuis, since Cartie here killed his own dad and fed him to his half brother, we have to leave town." She said, pointing all of the blame to Cartman. He rolled his eyes. "I thought Tubby had something to do with this…" DeBuis complained, folding his arms. Cartman glared at him, and turned his attention to the rope being tied to his wrists. "What are you gonna do, throw us on some horses?" he asked. The mayor's aides led them to a pick-up truck and placed DeBuis and Lorry in the back, but threw Cartman in. "Ai! Watch it!" he yelled. Lorry watched as the only town she knew as home faded away before her very eyes, her best friends, Butters, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle, all waving good-bye. But, she thought she saw Butters give a thumbs up and Kyle, Stan and Kenny share a knowing glance.

Once they were dropped off on the outskirts of town, they were untied and left for dead. DeBuis drew pictures in the dirt while Cartman and Lorry fought. "How could you drag DeBuis into this? He doesn't need something like this in his life!" "Me?! You're the one who wanted to bring him!" just then, they all heard a car approaching. No, an RV. It stopped right in front of them. The door opened and they saw the happiest face in the world. "Lorry! I'm so glad you're still alive!" Butters sobbed as he hugged her. "I never thought I'd see you again!" she wailed. Stan came out next and was greeted by an overwhelmed DeBuis. "Missed ya, too, squirt." He said, rubbing his head. Kyle was driving the RV and Kenny was getting out greeting Cartman. "Hey, Fattie. Hope life wasn't too horrible without food for 10 minutes." He said, grinning. Cartman punched him in the arm and climbed into the RV. "Thanks, you guys! But, aren't you gonna get in trouble?" Lorry asked. Kyle shook his head. "We're 18, we don't need our parents permission to rescue our friends… and Cartman." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Lamb

While they were riding out of town, Stan, Kenny and Lorry were looking at a map, deciding where they would go. "Hmm… we could go to Denver." Kenny suggested. Stan looked at the map, and then nodded. "Sure. It's not like we have anywhere better to go." He said. Lorry slapped him in the face. He gasped, but smiled as he did. "What the?" Kenny asked. "You like that?" she asked, leaning across the table toward him. He nodded, blushing. "Then, start acting like you care, and I might do it again." She said. Almost immediately, Stan changed his attitude. "Hey, guys. We gotta take a pit stop." Kyle called to them. "Why?" Stan asked. Then, they all saw DeBuis with his hands between his legs, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Dammit, DeBuis! You didn't go before we left?!" she asked. DeBuis shook his head. "Please? I gotta go BAD!" he screamed. "Alright. Where's the nearest gas station?" she asked Butters. He grimaced. "About two miles from here." He said. DeBuis screamed. "I can't wait that long!" Lorry looked out the window and saw a woodsy area. "Kyle, pull over. DeBuis, you're gonna hafta piss in the woods." She said. DeBuis looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh-uh!" he protested. "Do you wanna piss yourself in front of Stan?" she whispered in his ear, so only he could hear her. He hung his head low and walked to the door. "Make it quick, you guys." Kyle called as Lorry and DeBuis walked out. While they were walking, they saw a restaurant across the street. "Oh, are you kidding me?" DeBuis exclaimed, for he had already started peeing behind a bush. "Hurry up, DeBuis. I'll go let the guys know." Lorry said as she walked back to the RV. When she got there, she told them about the restaurant and they went over there once DeBuis came back.

"I'll have three cheeseburgers, four large fries, and two cokes. And, make it snappy!" Cartman ordered. Lorry looked at him, and then shook her head. "I'll just have a cheeseburger." She said. DeBuis looked around the restaurant. Then, he saw someone that scared the living daylights out of him. "G-g-g-g…" he stammered. "What is it, DeBuis?" Cartman asked. "G-g-g… ginger." He whispered. Cartman's head shot in the direction DeBuis was looking at and froze in fear. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Lorry asked. Then, she saw a boy with red hair walk over to them. "Hey, there, Eric. Long time, no see." He greeted. His voice sounded dark and crazed. "Have you been gargling glass or something?" she asked him. He looked at her and smiled. "I take it this is your girlfriend? She has a certain fire about her, doesn't she… brother?" his voice was filled with hatred when he said 'brother'. Cartman's food came and he dumped the cokes in his face and ran. DeBuis grabbed some fries and two burgers and ran after Cartman. Lorry decided she didn't want to be left with this creep and ran with them. "Who was that, Cartie?" Lorry asked as they ran. "Scott Tenorman." He said. They reached the RV just as everyone was getting inside. "Go, go, go!" Cartman screamed at Kyle. "Now, you stupid Jew!" he screamed louder. Kyle glared at him. "Please, Mr. Kyle?" DeBuis pleaded. Kyle then started the RV and went at full speed on the open road. Not long afterwards, they were being chased by a group of people known as The Ginger Squad. "Gingers! Step on it!" Cartman screamed. "Why are they chasing us?" Stan asked. Lorry looked out the window. "They're working for Scott. He wants to kill me." Cartman confessed. DeBuis hid underneath the table and covered his eyes with his hands. Kenny pulled out a gun and cocked it. "I ain't goin' down without a fight." He said. He opened the window and took down two gingers. "Damn, Ken." Cartman said. "We gotta lose these guys." Kyle said as he took a detour. The road was bumpy and the RV was going fast. "Wherrre aree weee goooinggg?" DeBuis asked, body shaking. "Iiii ddon'tt knowwww!" Kyle exclaimed. The Ginger Squad stopped following them when they turned. "Why'd we stop, Boss?" Ginger 443 asked. Every ginger had a number based on when they were hired. "They won't get anywhere that way. Remember, Ginger 14's ranch is down that way. They won't even know until we've got them." Ginger 4 cackled. Then, he got a phone call. "Hello? Yes, sir. They're heading down the road to Ginger 14's ranch. Ok… we'll save the girl, sir." He hung up. "Let's go, Squad." He said as they rode away on their motorbikes.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Lamb

Kyle was able to get off the bumpy path and get back onto a flat road. "Hey, it's gonna get dark soon. Where should we park?" he asked. Stan looked around. "Just park in the woods. Deep, so those motor-gingers don't find us." He said, pointing to the woods. They parked and settled in to sleep once it was dark. "Butters, watch DeBuis, 'kay? I'm gonna take a walk." Lorry said. Butters nodded as he looked over at a sleepy-eyed DeBuis. As Lorry was walking, someone grabbed her shoulders and held her close. "Are you insane? What if I was Scott?" Cartman asked. Lorry sighed and relaxed. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked. Eric leaned close to her ear. "You're here, aren't you? Guess I'm not alone." He said. Then, he licked her ear. She squirmed out of his grip and faced him. "Are you really in love with me? Or, did you just say that so I'd come with you?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't like being lied to. Cartman looked at the ground guiltily. "I… I _do _love you…" he confessed. His voice was soft, but serious. Lorry did cry, but they were tears of joy. "But, I don't know if I'm in love with you." He said, ashamed he'd drug her into this. Lorry walked up to him and hugged him. "That's alright. You love me, at least. I'm halfway there." She said. Eric hugged her back and smiled. _You don't even know you were there from the start…_he thought to himself. Then, they walked back to the RV only to be greeted by a crying DeBuis. "Butters, what happened?" Lorry asked. Butters rubbed his knuckles together. "I don't know! He just woke up and started crying when he didn't see you. Then, he bit my arm and said that he hated me." Lorry went over to him and rubbed DeBuis' back, calming him down. She started singing to lull him back to sleep. "_Dancing bears, Painted wings, things I almost remember. And, the song someone sings, Once Upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…_" she continued to sing as DeBuis fell asleep. Everyone else fell asleep as well. Lorry, Kyle and Cartman were the only ones awake. "What? Is my voice not soothing enough for you, Kahl?" Lorry asked, imitating the way Cartman said Kyle's name. "Ai! I'm the only one who can say 'Kahl'!" Cartman complained. Kyle frowned and settled in to sleep. Lorry started humming the song again, and soon, she and Cartman fell asleep, as well.

When everyone woke up, it was dawn. "Let's go, people. We got gingers to avoid." Stan announced, stretching his aching muscles. DeBuis watched him with wide eyes. Lorry swatted him in the chest to stop him from drooling. Cartman wrapped his arm around Lorry's waist. She looked at him and saw he was still sleeping. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Kenny woke up and took off his parka. He was only wearing an undershirt. "Kenny, you don't wear shirts?" Kyle asked. Kenny looked over at him, his golden bangs hanging in his face. "This is a shirt." He said. Kyle blushed and turned back toward the road. While he was driving, he saw a ranch. "Hey, look, a ranch. Maybe we can ask for directions to Denver from here." He suggested. "That's a good idea." Lorry agreed. Cartman snorted. "Such a girl answer." He chuckled. Lorry whipped her head away from him, her jet-black hair hitting him in the face. "Ai!" he yelled. Lorry stood up and pointed to the ranch. "Pull over, Kahl." She said, looking at Cartman when she said 'Kahl'.

When they got out and looked around, they saw two boys about their age-18- tending to some crops. One of them saw Lorry and completely freaked. "Look at 'er, Will! Ain't she the most beautiful gir' ya ever saw?" he said to… Will. Will looked over at her and threw his hat in the air. "Sure is, Adam. Hows 'bout we go say 'hello'?" he said. Lorry looked at the rest of her friends. "Am I the only one here who thinks I'm about to get raped?" she asked. The two brothers ran up to them. One went to Lorry and the other one went to… Kyle? "What's yer name, beautiful?" he asked him. Kyle shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Uh... Um..." his voice was high pitched when he was scared, making him sound like a girl. "This is my adoptive sister, Kiera. We don't like to say 'adoptive' but people wouldn't believe us if we didn't." Lorry lied, wrapping her arms around Kyle. He smiled and hoped they bought it. Adam smiled and held his hand out to greet the guys. "The name's Adam. That there's my brother Will. Our pa, Jud, is at the house. What's brings you folks this way?" Adam asked. "We're on the road and we needed to stop for directions. Do you know how to get to Denver?" Stan asked. Adam rubbed his chin, but then shook his head. "Cain't say I do. Maybe pa knows!" he said. He motioned for them to follow them to the ranch house. While they were walking, Will talked to Kyle and Lorry. "Well, Ms. Kiera, ma'am… I just wanna tell ya… yer the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." He said, twisting his hat in his hands. Kyle smiled at him. Lorry had told him to keep up the girl act. "Thanks Will. That's very flattering. But, I'm not really beautiful." 'She' said. Will looked down at the ground and nodded. "Naw… yer gorgeous." He said. Lorry chuckled and grabbed Kyle by the shoulders. "Excuse us, Will. I need to talk to my sister." She said as they slowed down so Will wouldn't hear them. "He's in love with you, Kiera. So, when we get to the house, I need to make you look like a girl. Don't worry, none of it will hurt." She assured him. Kyle nodded, having complete faith in Lorry.


	4. Chapter 4

On the Lamb

While the guys were talking to Jud, Kyle and Lorry were in the bathroom getting 'Kiera' ready. Lorry pulled out a kit with makeup, breast implants, and fake skin in it. "What the hell?!" Kyle exclaimed. "Calm down, Kyle. It's not real skin, but it feels real enough. Now, I'll match the makeup with your skin tone, glue the fake boobs on, apply the makeup, and then torch it so it won't come off." She explained as she did the process. When she pulled out the torch for the makeup, Kyle flinched every time it came close to his real skin. "Now, let's fix up this hair." She said as she combed his hair straight down. Then, she curled it and put a few thick strands of straight hair in his face. Then, Lorry gave Kyle a pill to take. "Now, listen carefully, Kyle. When you take this pill, your penis will retract into your body." "What?!" "It's okay. It won't be forever, you can pop it back out with this pill, but I won't give this to you yet. I have a bad feeling about these guys. So, we have to use our girliness to get information from them. Ok?" she explained. Kyle nodded slowly, and then took the pill. Almost immediately, his penis went up into his body and was replaced with a fully functional vagina. "Lorry, why do _I_ have to be a girl? I mean am I _that_ girly?" he asked. Lorry gave him a dress to wear. "It's not that, kosher boy. You just have a sweet look about you. You're also cuter then you are handsome. But, that don't mean nothing." She said, smiling. Kyle felt a little better.

Stan looked out the window and saw someone drive off in their RV. "Hey! Hey, that's our car!" he screamed as he ran out to stop them. By the time everyone got there, the car-jacker was gone. "Dammit! How are we gonna get to Denver now?!" Cartman asked. Jud flinched a bit, then looked back to his house. "I gotta friend who could let ya a car like that one what got stolen. Won't be here 'til two days time, though. You folks welcome to stay here, if ya like." Jud offered. Kenny nodded, and then realized something. "Oh, crap! My parka was in the RV!" he screamed. "Oh, I grabbed it for you Kenny." Butters said. He handed the parka to Kenny, who hugged it like a baby. "Thanks, Butters!" Kenny said as he hugged him. "For once, you did something good." He added. Butters was smiling up until that point.

Later on in the day, it got very hot. Adam and Will suggested they go for a drip in their pool. "Whoa! This is a pretty big pool." Butters marveled. All the boys strip down to shorts and jumped in. Lorry and Kyle sat on the edge of the pool and dripped their feet in. "Why don't you two get in, Kiera?" Will asked. Kyle shrugged. "Don't have a bathing suit." He said, remembering to do the Kiera voice. Adam swam over to them. "Well, our ma used to make our clothes for us; fer she went insane and thought we was girls. There's some bathing suits upstairs. I'm sure they'll fit you." He said. Lorry smiled at him and pulled Kyle with her upstairs. "Thanks. We'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, boys." She flirted. Once they got upstairs to the bathing suits, Lorry laid down some rules for Kiera. "Okay, Kiera. Rule 1. Flirt, flirt, flirt. Mostly with Will." She said as she took her shirt off. Kyle blushed and turned around as she changed into a blue bathing suit. He turned back around and looked her up and down. "Hey, eyes up here. You can't do that outside. Here, you take the red one." She said as she threw a red two- piece at Kyle. He caught it, and reluctantly changed into it. Lorry put his hair into a ponytail.

When they walked back outside, all eyes were on them. Adam slunk down in the water-probably to hide his erection-and continued to watch them as Kyle gently slide into the water from the edge. Lorry took a different route. "Cannonball!" she screamed as she did three flips in the air and dove into the water. She resurfaced in front of Cartman, who watched her stunned. "Hey, Cartie." She greeted. She then saw that his gaze had lowered to her glistening, c sized breasts. She splashed him to get his attention. He splashed back, and they insinuated into a splash battle. Will slide over to Kyle and pushed a strand of hair from his face. "You look great, Kiera." He said. Kyle smiled and remembered rule 1. Lorry had told him a bunch of stuff to say that was fun and flirty. "Thanks, Will. But, maybe I should have worn that pink bathing suit. What do you think? Does this one look good?" he asked, leaning over toward Will, giving him a good view of her cleavage. Will blushed and stammered. "Uh, u-um…" Kyle chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. Kenny was watching them, frowning. He swam over to Will and whispered something in his ear. Will almost immediately shot out of the pool and ran to the house. "What'd you tell him?" Kyle asked. Kenny slide close to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "That his dad said he was supposed to be grounded. I don't know why that worked, dude's 18." He said, making Kyle laugh. Will came back to see Kenny in his spot, but closer to Kiera than he was. He just walked back to the house. When he got inside, Jud was on the phone. "Yes, sir. Good." He finished his call. Will rubbed his eyes and sat on the couch. "14. When Boss said to save the girl; did he know there was two? We'll save Kiera, too, right?" he asked, teary eyed. Ginger 14 nodded. "Yeah. He's coming for 'em tonight. Take the girls to the basement. That's where he'll look for 'em." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

On the Lamb

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Adam and Will gently carried Lorry and Kyle into the basement. While they were walking on the steps, Lorry –who was awake the entire time- punched Adam in the throat and grabbed Kyle and ran. Kyle went to wake everyone else while Lorry fought off Ginger 14. "I always had a bad feeling about you guys. I never thought you'd be ginger." She said as she kicked him in the chest. 14 fell over and coughed up green goo. "Gross." She said before running outside with the others. Stan ran around the back to find a car. Surprisingly, there, in the back, was their RV. "Get in!" Stan yelled as he pulled it around. Everyone ran inside, but then Kyle and Lorry saw someone running toward them. "Wait, Kiera!" Will yelled as he tried to catch up if them. "Crap! Let me handle this." Lorry said. When Will got up to the RV, Lorry pulled up his bangs to see he was a natural brunette. "Why are you working for the Gingers?" she asked. Will looked at the ground. "I… technically am ginger, but only cause my parents were ginger." He said. Lorry scratched his arm, drawing blood. "Ow." He said quietly. "Get in. Now, before I change my mind!" Lorry said, seeing 14 and Adam running there way. She closed the door to the RV. "Go, go, quick!" Butters said.

Soon, they were on the open road. Will had been informed that Kiera was really Kyle, and was crying in the bathroom. "Wuss." DeBuis complained. Lorry smacked him in the back of the head. Lorry walked over to Kyle, who was feeling pretty guilty for stringing Will along the way he did. "Here's that pill. And, this is to remove the boobs." She said as she gave him the supplies. He took them and looked at the floor. Lorry sat next to him. "This is my fault, Kyle. We should've told him from the start." She said. Butters looked out the window and nearly peed himself. "The gingers are back!" he screamed. Stan stood up. "What?! How?!" he asked. Just then, Will came out of the bathroom, holding a cell phone in one hand and a gun in the other. "You would've lived if you hadn't lied to me." He said. Lorry no longer felt sorry for him. All she could feel toward him was rage. "I can't believe I felt sorry for lying to you. You don't even know that those gingers don't care about you. I heard Jud and Adam talking before you tried to put us in the basement. They said that you'd be dead by Scott's hand by morning. Know why? Because you're not ginger." She said. Everyone listened to her… even Will. He dropped the phone and sunk down to the floor. "I'm... I'm not ginger?" he asked through tears. "No, but you are stupid!" Lorry said. "You're kinda hot went you're mad." Cartman said. "Not now, Cartman!" She snapped at him. She grabbed a gun from Kenny and helped him take down some of the gingers. "Should we dump him out on the road?" Stan asked. "No! What are you, insane?" Lorry said, suddenly having compassion for the traitor again. "Even if he's a little pansy who can't handle a broken heart, he's still a person. We'll just drop him off somewhere he can start over." Will stood back up. "You don't have to do that. You've done enough by telling me what I've always wanted to hear. Now, I can die... in peace." he said. Then, he shot himself in the head. Lorry rushed over to DeBuis and covered his eyes. "Whoa, dude!" Stan exclaimed. Cartman grabbed Will's lifeless body and started dragging him to the door. "We gotta lose this body." he said. Lorry ran over to him, and Butters took her place, shielding DeBuis from the gruesome sight. "No! No! We're gonna give him a proper burial as soon as we lose those gingers." she said. Kenny pulled his head back in from the window. "I got the rest. They're dead." he declared. "Then, let's get to the woods and give Will a proper good-bye." Lorry said, tears welling in her eyes.


End file.
